overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 46
This is the forty-sixth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Entoma Vasilissa Zeta enraged at the loss of her face, the Arachnoid launches herself at the members of Blue Roses, spewing a swarm of insects at them. Evileye neutralizes the insect using Bane. Seeing the masked magic caster as the greater threat, Entoma vows to kill her. Attacking the woman, Entoma spits a web and snares Gagaran, but is then saved by Evileye who uses Lance to strike her in the abdomen. Unfazed by the attack Entoma deems her efforts to annoying, spitting a shot of webbing at Evileye. Defending herself with Wall, the obstacle crumbles due to the webbing being razor sharp. Tia keeps attempting to bind Entoma using her ninjutsu, Binding Paralysis but has no effect on the maid. Gagaran now free of the webbing drives Entoma back with a sharp kick. The sound echoed from Gagaran allows the adventurers to deduce that the maid's clothing is as hard as Gagaran's weapon. Evileye confirms that Entoma's gear is top notch, and her earth elemental spells are ineffective against her possibly due to some sort of magical equipment that reduces damage. In the long run, if they continue fighting to find a weakness they will lose. Thus Evileye states that must use all their strongest attacks to overwhelm her and crush her in one blow. The trio begins their assault, using their strongest moves and spells to the point they are exhausted by eventually wear down Entoma who is at their mercy. Before they could finish her off, a mysterious masked figure, Demiurge in a mask, appears between them and their target. Gagaran wonders who he is, but Evileye orders her and Tia to run sensing him to be a powerful being. The figure looks over Entoma asking her condition, while she is distracted in seeing her escorted via a giant insect, Evileye plans to buy her companions time to escape. Turning his attention to the adventurers the figure decides to start. Just as Tia and Gagaran flee, the being casts magic to prevent teleportation Evileye from escaping. Evileye then launches a volley of crystal buckshot but to her disbelief is unharmed. He casts Wall instantly killing her two companions. Demiurge apologizes that they died as he didn't expect them to be so weak. He suggested that she should find companions that match to her power level. Angered by his actions Evileye springs herself at him with a crystal dagger. Suddenly the being's right arm becomes engrossed in a thick muscle which he uses to punch the magic caster. Evileye attempts to launch a counterattack but her attacks are canceled out by the entity's strange ability. Demiurge conjures a pair of claws and Evileye knowing that she can't escape without leaving Gagaran and Tia resolves to go on the attack and draw him away from their bodies. Before they could clash, an explosion appears between the two. Rising from the spot Momon the Dark Hero appears and dramatically asks who is his enemy. Major Events * Evileye uses insecticide magic and defeats Entoma. * Demiurge appears and rescues Entoma and later kills Gagaran and Tia. * Evileye and Jaldabaoth duel but the latter proves to be stronger, she is nearly killed but is saved by Momon. Character Appearances In Order of Appearance * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Gagaran * Evileye * Tia * Jaldabaoth * Momon New Characters * There were no new characters introduced in this chapter. Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Vermin Bane * Immobility Binding Paralysis * Crystal Lance * Crystal Wall * Acid Splash * Bursting Flame Column * Dimensional Lock * Shard Buck Shots * Hellfire Wall * Aspect of the Devil - Archdemon’s Wrist * Translocation Damage * Crystal Dagger * Aspect of the Devil - Razor Sharp Claw Known Locations * Re-Estize Chapter Notes * This chapter first appears in Monthly Comp Ace May 2019 Issue. Navigation pl:Rozdział 46 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters